


Hand over my shoulder

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, F/M, Married Couple, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: The scene from the newest episode, you all know what I'm talking about. -__-But it's Beth because that's who it should always be.Beth is alive in Alexandria. She survived and her husband is Daryl Dixon.She made it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Hand over my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck whoever said "yea let's just kill Beth"
> 
> Fuck you. 
> 
> (-:

The fireplace in the den is lit. 

She's naked in front of him, illuminated by the flames and it drenched her pale skin in orange gold light, her hair brightly lit up. 

He's naked except for a sheet across his legs and crotch, reclining against the bottom of the couch. He takes a drag off his cigarette. 

Fuck she's gorgeous. 

She turns and her blue green eyes shimmer, "what." She laughs sweetly. 

"You know what. " He says as he is blowing smoke out of his mouth. 

She stretches her long thin arm out to him to take her dainty white hand. 

He takes one last drag of his cigarette before stunning it out and he takes her hand. 

His is huge in comparison and she drags him near. 

"I miss you when you're so far. "

"Girl I's only a few feet away, 'sides I's just inside ya' a few minutes ago. Give me a second to catch up. "

He likes watching her. Likes coming home from working on the wall doing patrol or supply runs and coming back to _her_. 

Having her here in this place, makes it bearable, he knows if he had to come back to nothing. If it was just him he'd be sleeping out there. Out of the walls and the walking dead as company. 

She gives him a reason to be here. 

"I love you Daryl. Thank you for being here. I know it's hard for you, I know would rather be out on your own, outside the walls but you're here because of me... We don't deserve to live in fear. We deserve a chance at a real life. I remember what it was like to be afraid of being too loud. Of making a fire to stay warm because of walkers or people... Of not having clean water. "

He nods, he doesn't say anything. 

He knows she doesn't deserve to live like a animal. Not her. 

He hated that she's right. She had to go without clean water to drink. Times when lighting a fire for warmth was a death sentence unless you wanted every walker to find you or someone alive, sometimes they were worse. 

She didn't deserve to live in constant terror. 

Beth Greene deserved to live in a house, to shower with clean water and to have food in her belly. 

He felt guilty for every day she went hungry. 

Those days after the farm fell. He knows she was and he wasn't the man is now back then. The sight of her hunger didn't pull at his soul back then. It made him feel nothing. 

He was a self centered man child and if Daryl could go back in time he would punch himself in the teeth. 

She forgives him though. She always has. 

"You deserve to live here too Daryl, I know you missed Rick, even when it was just us... You missed him. I'm glad you get to have him in your life again, I'm sure sometimes you just need to be around the guys and not your wife. "

She laughs but he can see she's serious. 

"Hey. Look at me, you're enough. Always been. Don't need no one else. "

She's right about one thing. He did miss Rick, his brother. 

He didn't think he could have both, Beth or Rick but he does. 

He goes to work in the morning with Rick and Michonne and the rest of the family and when he's had enough. He can say goodbye and retire to his house. Where Beth has rabbit and veggies cooking for them. 

The dogs wagging their tails. 

She pulls him close for a kiss, their lips slot together and he loses time. 

She moans and he pushes her down flat against the bearskin rug. 

Her thighs fall open and she's wet and slippery from eating her cunt. Sucking her clitoris and fucking her right hole with his tongue as she cried. 

fuckes her for the second time that day. 

He grabs himself and positioned his cock, pushes in. 

She's tight and her channel squeezes him and he nearly goes blind. 

He buries himself to whilst she cries and he shudders against her throat. 

He snaps his hips and she wraps her arms under his armpits and clutches his shoulders. He's panting but he's trying to make it last even though they both know it won't. 

They both want it fast and rough. 

He's fucking her rough, she's digging her nails into his skin as he pistens inside her, she gulps in a lungful as he thrusts in deep and hard. He is panting and grunting like a wild animal against her neck 

He sucks at a breast he he hears her sob, but he feels her cunt shudder as she comes. 

He bites down on her nipple. He roughly fucks her a few more minutes, his hips snapping against her pelvis, he wants her to feel it later. Wants her to feel sore and to rest her palm against her womb when she's working out in the garden or rocking a baby in her arms. Or when some young buck tries flirting with her when he's on a run tomorrow. 

He grons "fuck Beth, fuck fuck fuck. "

He empties himself in her pussy as he pressed himself as hard as he can against her. 

They lay there panting. 

"I love you, Beth. " He's crying again, he always does after sex and she never say's anything about it because she knows how it would embarrass him. 

"I love you too, Daryl. You make me happy"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I could forget.  
> Just punched it out.
> 
> ༶•┈┈⛧┈♛♛┈⛧┈┈•༶


End file.
